vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerudo (Web Novel)
Summary Gerudo is a former general in the Orc Army lead by Orc Disaster Gelmudo, and the current general of the Yellow Corps in Rimuru's Army. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A Name: Gerudo Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: High Orc Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Corrosion Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy,Teleportation, Information Analysis, Absorption, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Can't feel pain), Paralysis, Poisons, Soul Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement | Same as before plus Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Intangibility, [Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level (Tanked attacks from Shion) | Continent level, Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make uses of dimensional gaps. Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Castle crusher hammer and castle shield Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Ultimate Gift Gourmet King Beelzebub': The skill Gerudo acqures after his ascent as a True Demon Lord. It is a degrade version of Rimuru's Gluttonous King Beelzebuth. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru * Thought Acceleration: This ability raises the rate at which Rimuru can process his thoughts a thousand times. * Predation: Absorbs the target into his body, absorbing all organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic they may have on their person. However, the success rate sharply drops if the target is conscious. * Stomach: Gerudo can store absorbed items and targets within himself indefinitely. * Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, Gerudo can grant an ability unto a monster with whom he has a relationship with. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spatial Travel:' A skill which allows Gerudo to be able to immediately transport himself to a place he has visited before. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier': An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates absolute defense by making use of dimensional gaps. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. * Stomach: The ability to store his absorbed targets in a warped space. Key: Pre-Demon Lord | Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Orcs Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Corrosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users